LOL! Pretty Cure Party Time
This article is merged to Surprise! Pretty Cure Party!, the remake , is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the seventeenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. The character designer is Hiroshi Takaki. It will premiere on February 2nd, 2020, succeeding Unnamed Unknown Series in its initial timeslot. The main motifs for the season are happiness, parties, vibrant colors and kids. Production/Official Announcement The trademark for this series was filed on October 22, 2019. It was confirmed on November 27th when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis :::::::LOL! Pretty Cure Party Time episodes Things are being very bad in the land of Happy Village. The ruler, King Paternus has fallen into a deep dream. The happiness meter is destabilized and Prince Tsumaranaki's subordinates have been throwing melancholic energy to the world. Queen Materna, worried, decides to send Uru, a fairy from the Village itself, to find the legendary warriors of Pretty Cure that will protect everyone's happiness and that will make things back to normal again. Uru arrives in the town of Omoshiromachi and she gets lost being found by 14-year-old Nijino later. Uru takes Nijino to Happy Village mistakenly and they meet Klaus, one of Prince Tsumaranaki's subordinates, who tries to steal Uru's happiness. To save Uru's happiness for being stolen, Nijino transforms into Cure Funny. Later, she will be joined by her sister Amai, who will transform into Cure Sweetie. When Carrie tries to steal her nephew's happiness, Yoake will transform into Cure Dawn when Mister Easter tries to steal one of her pupil's happiness. Characters Pretty Cure *'Okashiro Nijino '(おかしろ にじの) is a cheerful girl that loves making jokes and making people laugh. She is a very passionate girl with magical spectacles. She is good at sports. She's not bad in studies but she distracts others very easy. She loves having fun and eating and she likes bothering Her sister Amai. Nijino loves that all kids of people can be happy and she hates when a person sees happiness as something useless. When she transforms into Cure Funny (キュアフニ) to protect Uru's happiness, she is based off Clowns and Roller skaters. *'Ojo Amai'Amai Ojo/Cure Sweetie(おじょ あまい) is a conceited and selfish girl that thinks that everything she does is good. Amai is very conceited girl that seems to be responsible and calm. As being the little daughter of a rich family, She has everything but she is not able to make friends because of her personality. When she meets Nijino, her sister, she thinks that she is intolerable but she is happy when Nijino says that she is her friend. When she transforms into Cure Sweetie (キュアスウィーティー) to protect her nephew's happiness, she is based off Maids and Dolls. *'Kumiko Yoake' (くみこ よあけ) is a responsible girl that loves children and is good at sports. Her father is the owner of a karate center. She practices there and give karate lessons to children. But Yoake's real dream is to become a professional ballet dancer, but she has not faith in it. She always goes to watch ballet concerts in secret, but when she meets Nijino and Amai at one those concerts they convince her to apply to a dancing academy. When she transforms into Cure Dawn '(キュアドーン) to protect the happiness of one of her pupils, she is based off Ballerina Dancers and Karate Fighters. * * Fairies Uru (売る) is a blue fairy with the appearance of a sheep. She loves eating sweets and having fun with Nijino. Uru is very innocent and she can transform into a seven-year-old girl for a few minutes. She tends to end all her sentences with ~uru. Boshi (母子) is a brown fairy with the appearance of a baby horse. He is Uru's best friend from childhood. He travels around the world to help Uru and meets the cures. He is more responsible than Uru, but he easily accepts her invitations to play. He has some admiration to Amai. He can transform into a ten-year-old human boy for a few minutes. He tends to end all his sentences with ~boshi. Cadeau (ギフト)'is an orange fairy with the appearance of a bird. He loves beauty and has an admiration for Yoake. He can transform into a seven-year-old human boy, to take karate lesson from Yoake. He tends to end all his sentences with ''~kado. Villains 'Klaus (クラウス)'is A big old man that likes making machines that expand melancholic energy. He is based off Santa Claus. '''Carrie (キャリー) is a selfish girl with a childish personality. She loves brilliant things. She is based off the Tooth Fairy. Mister Easter (ミスターイースター) is a big humanoid rabbit. He is always angry. He is based on the Easter Bunny. Hamelin (ミスターイースター): Klaus, Carrie and Mister Easter's boss. He is very mysterious and he always hides his face behind a mask. He uses a magic flute to give Klaus and the others more powers. He can create a lot of Yuutsunas at once. He is the real villain of the season. Tsumaranaki Prince (松原君): The main villain of the season, He has the appearence of a university student but he has the personality of a kid. He is always bored and nothing excites him. He seems to be in love with Cure Dawn after seeing her dancing on episode 24. He hates that people are happy while he is not, so his melancholic energy gets extended to the world. He is Queen Materna and King Paternus's son. Yuutsuna (ユウツナ): The main monsters of the series, created by combining a person's Smiley with melancholic energy. Allies Materna Queen (マテラクイーン): The queen of Happy Village. She is calm and sweet and threatens everyone as a mother. She sent Uru to Earth to find the Pretty Cure. She has the ability to see people's Smileys. She often feels weak when the happiness meter distabilizes. Paternus King (パテナウス キング): The king of Happy Village. He fell into a deep dream but he is saved in episode 24. Smileys ('スマイリー): Are some little pins with the form of smiling emojis that reside inside people and that are the origin of people´s happiness. Villains often want to take them to errase people´s hability of beeing happy. A person´s smiley turns black when it has negative feelings and has the appearence of a sad emoji. Minor Characters Items Locations Terminology Trivia Gallery Surprise precure party.jpg|Redo of the series (Surprise! Pretty Cure Party!) Nijino okashiro-0.png|Nijino Artwork Amai Ojo.png|Amai Artwork es:LOL! Pretty Cure Party Time Category:Pretty Cure Funny Stars! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪